Wind Of Change
by RavenMore
Summary: AU: Moscu, 1991. Despues de lograr impedir un ataque de dominacion mundial disfrazado de golpe de estado, un individuo estaba caminando por las orillas del Moscova, sin imaginarse que se encontraria a una persona que... habia visto antes? Si, y que esta llegaria a cambiar su vida, de alli en delante. Basado en la obra maestra de Klaus Meine.


**Hola a todos! Ya regreso, este es el primer fic del año en KOF, decidi hacerlo un AU con una cancion de mis favoritas, y si, quizas veran algunas cosas diferentes, pero son para poder ambientar el fic. Recuerden, es un AU.**

* * *

Wind of change

**Summary:** AU: Moscu, 1991. Despues de lograr impedir un ataque de dominacion mundial disfrazado de golpe de estado, un individuo estaba caminando por las orillas del Moscova, sin imaginarse que se encontraria a una persona que... habia visto antes? Si, y que esta llegaria a cambiar su vida, de alli en delante. Basado en la obra maestra de Klaus Meine.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, todo es de cada uno de sus dueños.

* * *

**WIND OF CHANGE**  
**Autor: **_Klaus Meine_

**Links en YouTube**  
**Cancion original: **_watch?v=5KcRl1p2waM_  
**Version en español: **_watch?v=Q4WEagoDfro_  
**Version en ruso: **_watch?v=tBQc6ArGJ2U_  
**Version con la Opera de Berlin (100% recomendada, veanlo): **_watch?v=sgMDTRPqXbk_

* * *

**Moscu, Rusia, 29 de agosto de 1991**

Han sido unos dias extremadamente agotadores, me han dejado exhausto. Mira que detener lo que estuvo por ocurrir hace unos dias: todo un movimiento armado que habia estallado, el cual estuvo a punto de hacer que las condiciones del pais volvieran a ser las terribles y deplorables que han existido desde los años 40 y que hasta hace poco empezaron a cambiar.

En esta noche de agosto, decidi tomar un respiro despues de tantos dias agitados e intensos, con solo unos 20 rublos en mis manos. Yo, el heroe anonimo de hace unos dias, ya que no me gustan los estupidos reconocimientos y toda esa basura, paso por el Kremlin, el cual esta rodeada por completo de soldados, lo cual no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta el intento de golpe de estado de hace solo unos dias. Despues de un rato finalmente llego al Moscova, camino por su ribera, y siento algo peculiar, un aire que me hace sentir bien. A pesar de toda la tension existente, se puede notar que la Perestroika y la Glasnost han traido algo que no se habia sentido antes: el viento del cambio.

* * *

_I FOLLOW THE MOSKVA,_  
_DOWN TO GORKY PARK,_  
_LISTENING TO THE WIND OF CHANGE._

_AN AUGUST SUMMER NIGHT_  
_SOLDIERS PASSING BY_  
_LISTENING TO THE WIND OF CHANGE._

* * *

En cuanto a lo del intento de golpe de estado... pues no era eso exactamente. Es cierto que si bien se le atribuye la autoria dek intento a Ziuganov, la verdad es que el autor intelectual es otro. Un ser, que queria el dominio absoluto de la Union Sovietica, y eso solo como el primer paso, tenia una serie de ideas locas y sectarias de dominacion mundial, un completo demente... se hacia llamar Igniz.

Ahora que el maldito bastardo esta muerto, no se exactamente que es lo que sigue, cualquier cosa puede pasar, en todos los sentidos, aunque eso si, lo que sea que pase es menos peor que lo que ya ocurrio. Boris Yeltsin me debe una.

* * *

_THE WORLD IS CLOSING IN_  
_AND DID YOU EVER THINK_  
_THAT WE COULD BE SO CLOSE LIKE BROTHERS._

_THE FUTURE'S IN THE AIR_  
_I CAN FEEL IT EVERYWHERE_  
_BLOWING WITH THE WIND OF CHANGE._

* * *

Ahora que hago memoria, no estuve solo en este asunto: habia una joven luchando codo a codo conmigo, arduamente para lograr vencer a Igniz, solo para que finalmente, al ver su derrota, se suicidara este gusano como un grandisimo cobarde.

La recuerdo. A pesar de que usabamos ciertos articulos particulares, en mi caso unos lentes oscuros y en los de ella una peluca celeste, ya que definitivamente no creo que ese sea su color real, no puedo olvidar su cara, sus ojos, su forma de ser e incluso su cara de alivio despues de salir victoriosos de la batalla. En los ultimos dias he soñado con ella, caminando juntos de la mano en una noche apacible de luna llena mientras el viento del cambio sopla en nuestros rostros y nuestros labios terminan haciendo contacto.

El problema, motivo por el cual me encuentro aqui, es que... no se si la volvere a ver.

* * *

_TAKE ME_  
_TO THE MAGIC OF THE MOMENT ON A GLORY NIGHT_  
_WHERE THE CHILDREN OF TOMORROW DREAM AWAY_  
_IN THE WIND OF CHANGE._

* * *

Quizas se preguntaran, quien soy yo? Permitanme presentarme: mi nombre real es Dimitri Krylov, originario de la lejana Vladivostok. Soy nativo de esa region, por lo que no tengo la apariencia tipica de un ruso, sino la piel un poco mas bronceada. Estoy solo en este mundo, no tengo familia: mis padres murieron cuando era niño, y los unicos seres cercanos que tenia: mi hermana y mi amigo, ambos se enlistaron en el ejercito sovietico, muriendo ambos en la invasion a Afganistan. Yo soy un poco mas rebelde que ellos: estuve oculto entre la gelida estepa hasta la llegada de la Perestroika. Sin embargo, soy mejor conocido por mi seudonimo que use en la batalla: K'.

Despues de un rato de caminar por la ribera del Moscova, teniendo como fondo las luces que iluminan Moscu mientras trato de olvidar lo triste del pasado, avanzo lentamente hasta ver una persona... Es quien creo que es?

* * *

_WALKING DOWN THE STREET_  
_DISTANT MEMORIES_  
_ARE BURIED IN THE PAST FOREVER._

_I FOLLOW THE MOSKVA,_  
_DOWN TO GORKY PARK,_  
_LISTENING TO THE WIND OF CHANGE._

* * *

Creo que estoy alucinando. Mi mente me esta jugando una mala broma, muy mala... O sera realidad? No lo se, pero al ver a esa joven admirando el paisaje reflejado en el rio, siento que la he visto antes. Siento que es ella.

Justo en ese momento esos sueños que habia tenido se vuelcan en mi mente, casi haciendo que los vea frente a mi, vividamente. Sin embargo, no se que hacer.

Empiezo a sentir los nervios, aun sin estar seguro de su identidad, algo como nunca habia sentido antes. Ahora entiendo a mi hermana, lo que sentia por mi amigo, todos esos sentimientos que tenian cada quien por el otro, los cuales hicieron que decidieran estar juntos hasta la muerte. Y hoy, es mi turno, lo tengo que hacer.

* * *

_TAKE ME_  
_TO THE MAGIC OF THE MOMENT ON A GLORY NIGHT,_  
_WHERE THE CHILDREN OF TOMORROW SHARE THEIR DREAMS_  
_WITH YOU AND ME._

_TAKE ME_  
_TO THE MAGIC OF THE MOMENT ON A GLORY NIGHT,_  
_WHERE THE CHILDREN OF TOMORROW DREAM AWAY_  
_IN THE WIND OF CHANGE._

* * *

_-Hola,_ fue lo unico que se ocurrio decirle, haciendo que se sobresaltara y su lacio cabello rubio se moviera suavemente, ya sabia yo que no podia ser celeste.

-_Disculpa, que se le ofre... ce... Eres, o te pareces?_ Pregunta asombrada de que nos hallemos en el mismo lugar.

_-Si, soy yo, Kula Diamond, verdad?_

_-Asi es, K'._

_-Disculpame, no me he presentado como es debido, mi nombre verdadero... es Dimitri Krylov._

_-Bien, es un gusto, Dimitri._

_-Y... de donde eres?_

_-Bien, yo soy de Berlin Orien... perdon, de Berlin. Tengo tanto tiempo en Moscu que todavia no me acostumbro a los cambios en Alemania._

_-Si, lo se._

Despues de eso yo le empece a contar mi historia, como fue que termine aliandome para derrotar el Golpe de Estado y a Igniz, gracias a unas reuniones secretas organizadas por Boris Yeltsin, preveyendo el intento, de su vida en la antigua Alemania Oriental, como fue que vino a dar a Moscu como estudiante de intercambio y cosas como esas.

* * *

_THE WIND OF CHANGE BLOWS STRAIGHT_  
_INTO THE FACE OF TIME_  
_LIKE A STORM WIND THAT WILL RING_  
_THE FREEDOM BELL FOR PEACE OF MIND._  
_LET YOUR BALALAIKA SING_  
_WHAT MY GUITAR WANTS TO SAY...!_

* * *

Para cuando nos acordamos, ya era bastante noche: las luces que iluminan Moscu se veian con un brillo singular, las aguas del Moscova se movian apacibles reflejando las estrellas, la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, y los sueños de los ultimos dias volvian a mi mente y corazon, pero ahora, con una mayor probabilidad, de que se hagan realidad.

Al momento de observarla, veia que sus ojos brillaban, su rostro tan tierno, su expresion angelical, lo que me hacia sentir... en fin, ella me hacia sentir algo que nunca crei tener, no podia aguantarlo mas.

_-Kula..._

_-Si Dimitri..._

No digo nada mas, simplemente me acerco lentamente a su rostro, en el cual no noto ningun tipo de desaprobacion, de hecho, ella tambien se acerca hacia mi. Faltando unos centimetros decido cerrar la distancia restante para unir mis labios con los suyos.

Fue una experiencia... unica. Fue como si probara el elixir de la vida, fue como si mi alma volviera a vivir, a gozar, a sentir. Solo ella me lo podia provocar.

Despues de separar nuestros labios por falta de aire, pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada tierna y su sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Te amo,_ fue lo que dije suavemente al mirarla de frente mientras veia sus ojos a corta distancia.

_-Yo tambien,_ fue su respuesta, esa que termino por llenar la alegria a mi corazon y hacerme creer que los sueños, si pueden volverse realidad.

Despues de declararnos procedimos a sellar nuestros sentimientos con otro tierno beso, tras lo cual decidi tomarla de la mano, para retirarnos.

_-A donde vamos?_ Me pregunta.

_-A donde el viento nos lleve,_ respondi con una sonrisa.

Y asi fue, como el viento del cambio llego... a mi corazon.

* * *

_TAKE ME_  
_TO THE MAGIC OF THE MOMENT ON A GLORY NIGHT,_  
_WHERE THE CHILDREN OF TOMORROW SHARE THEIR DREAMS_  
_WITH YOU AND ME._

_TAKE ME_  
_TO THE MAGIC OF THE MOMENT ON A GLORY NIGHT,_  
_WHERE THE CHILDREN OF TOMORROW DREAM AWAY_  
_IN THE WIND OF CHANGE._

* * *

**Tenia tantas ganas de hacer una historia con esta cancion y en su entorno, en el fin del comunismo, basado en parte en hechos reales, y ya por fin el fic salio de mi loca mente. Diran, porque K' y Kula? Sencillo, porque al ver los datos personales, notaran que tanto en el dato de lugar de nacimiento como en la nacionalidad, dice "Desconocido". Asi que dije, puedo ponerlos en un universo alternativo en donde sea... y esto salio.**

**Y tambien diran: porque diablos le puse un nombre a K'? Sencillo, porque lo de K' es mas un codigo, y teniendo en cuenta: la cancion, el ambiente, Rusia, Moscu, AU... etc, fue facil.**

**Y en cuanto a lo del otro pairing... recuerden que es un AU, puedo hacer lo que sea. Se me ocurrio para darle mas ambiente al relato, no me culpen. Y si, si dedujeron quienes eran la hermana y el amigo estan en lo correcto: eran Whip y Max. Y si quieren nombres reales de estos dos para este AU, se los paso: Irina Krylov (tambien creo que lo de Whip es un codigo) y Maksimillian Gatilov (el nombre de Max pero en ruso, ese me lo creo mas real).**

**Espero que les guste este relato. Saludos.**


End file.
